Flying Polyp
Summary Flying polyps are a race of extraterrestrial creatures. The creature first appeared in H. P. Lovecraft's "The Shadow Out of Time." The precise nature of the flying polyps is unclear; the records kept by the Great Race of Yith are notably evasive, making fearful references but shying away from actual description. They are capable of flight, although they lack wings or other appendages to facilitate this, and they were capable of controlling air currents for offensive and manipulation purposes. Although airborne, they seem to make some contact with the ground during movement, as they leave behind five-toed radial footprints wherever they go. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 8-C to 8-A, likely higher Name: Unknown, Flying Polyp being more of a nickname describing their appearance Origin: Cthulhu Mythos Gender: Likely Genderless Age: At least 750 millions years for the species Classification: Unknown species of Aliens, Greater Independent Races Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses (Flying Polyps lack sight, instead seeing the world as a "non-physical pattern of impressions", and their senses could penetrate "all material barriers"), Flight, Wind Manipulation, Invisibility (Flying Polyps are described as experiencing "temporary lapses in visibility", and even when fleeing from "tides of abomination", Nathaniel only heard the whistling sound of their presence, implying they can turn invisible), limited Intangibility (described as "only partly material" which made harming them through conventional physical means difficult, though it is still stated that their bodies were unable to penetrate all material barriers), likely Non-Physical Interaction (can presumably interact with each other), Resistance to Mind Control and Possession (their minds were "of such texture" that the Great Race of Yith was unable to swap or control their minds), likely Resistance to Electricity Manipulation (the Great Race of Yith was unable to stop the Flying Polyps final assault on their civilisation despite having the "lightning guns" that had been able to destroy them previously, implying they had adapted to overcome that weakness) Attack Potency: At least Building level to Multi-City Block level, likely higher (Drove the Great Race of Yith's second body to extinction, forcing them to moves their minds to their third body) Speed: Average Human level (able to pursue Nathaniel without falling behind), possibly Massively FTL+ via some method (Their whole kind traveled from "immeasurably distant universes") Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Unknown Durability: At least Building level to Multi-City Block level, likely higher. The partially material property of their bodies makes them hard to kill, as they are immune to virtually all forms of conventional harm. Stamina: Immense Range: Few meters Standard Equipment: Unknown Intelligence: Unknown Weaknesses: Low Technology, Can be affected by certain electrical currents. However, they seem to have adapted to this, as after many years, they were capable of resurfacing and attacking the Great Race of Yith in such a way that the Yithians had no countermeasures. Feats: -They could fly from another universe to Earth. -Caused permanent mental anguish to the Great Race. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Wind Current: The polyps can manipulate wind currents for offensive purposes, being described as having "control and military use of great winds", and one member of their species is heavily implied to have used the wind to hinder the movement of Nathaniel. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Cthulhu Mythos Category:Aliens Category:Eldritch Horrors Category:Monsters Category:Races Category:Species Category:Flight Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Book Characters Category:Air Users Category:Horror Characters Category:Genderless Characters Category:Tier 8